


Kiss, Marry, Kill

by drachoemaloy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Kiss, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry makes like one suicide joke about himself, Ignoring the war, M/M, backstory not explained, kiss marry kill, long awaited kiss, people aren't amused, rated teen for naughty word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: “I’m not kissing a ginger,” he declared and all of the Weasleys looked relieved. Rude.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 269





	Kiss, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another thing I found in the deep dark notes of my phone. I don't know what I'm doing at this point. Why can't they just be happy and together?
> 
> Kudos and comments = love

“Come on Malfoy. Kiss, marry, kill. Out of all of us,” Granger urged him on. He rolled his eyes and took a swig from the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. He’d only agreed to play the stupid muggle game to get information against the others playing. The others being the Weasley twins, the she-weasel, the original weasel, Granger, and Potter. He was staying at the burrow for the summer – it was a long explanation. 

He thought about his answer carefully, looking at each individual member sitting on the floor of one of the, surprisingly many, rooms of the burrow.

“Come on,” Ron nudged him with his foot.

“Alright. Well, my father would kill me if I married someone other than a pureblood.” A few of them rolled their eyes. “And mother would go mental if she didn’t get grandbabies. So, I suppose, if I want to live, I’d have to marry Ginevra.” One of the twins, Draco couldn’t be bothered to think which one, put a protective arm around her. As if Draco was going to sweep her away and force her into marriage. Draco smiled to himself as he leaned back against the bed.

“Weasel,” Draco continued, “you’re a bit irrelevant to me. And I wouldn’t get into nearly as many fights if you weren’t around." Ron shrugged in slight agreement. “Actually, forget I said that. It could be used as motive and Malfoy’s do not get caught for murder.” Draco grinned to himself.

“And kiss,” Granger urged on.

“Myself,” he answered, smiling lazily.

“If you had to,” she persisted. He sighed.

“I’m not kissing a ginger,” he declared and all of the Weasleys looked relieved. Rude. He turned to face the remaining brunettes. How to go about this one? He mused to himself. “Both of your hair is atrocious,” he started off with. Not great but it’ll do, “How am I expected to kiss someone who doesn’t know how to use a hairbrush?”

“Once you’ve stopped insulting us,” Potter waved his hand expectantly.

“Oh come on, I’m gay as fuck,” Draco took a drink to try and hide his face while he watched the reactions. One of the twins exchanged money with the other; Ginevra shrugged and toasted her drink slightly; Ron looked shocked and Hermione was laughing at his face. Only Potter was left and he looked, well, broken.

“Me?” Potter’s voice broke and oh how Draco revelled in that. Draco smirked at him and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Potter swallowed.

“Okay, Harry’s turn!” Ginevra was over Draco’s answers it seemed.

“Umm,” Potter seemed to collect himself before answering, “marry Hermione to annoy you,” He pointed at Ron who stuck his tongue out.

“I’m flattered, Harry,” Granger rolled her eyes and Draco snorted.

“Can I kill myself?” Potter joked before taking a drink. Everyone stayed quiet.

“Harry,” Hermione said quietly.

“Oh right, no one appreciates the suicide jokes,” he rolled his eyes. Ron glanced up quickly and Draco quirked an eyebrow in response.

“I’ll kill Ron because sometimes I really do want to murder him,” the rest of the Weasleys laughed in agreement.

“Mate, you’d kill me over Malfoy?” Ron pointed which Draco thought was very rude. They all turned to look at him and then at Potter.

“How am I supposed to kiss him if he’s dead?” Draco stopped the bottle halfway to his mouth and turned to stare at Harry.

“What?” His voice was not that breathless, thank you very much.

“Well, I mean everyone else here is like my family,” Potter explained and Draco let out an understanding noise before looking back at his bottle. What else did he expect? There was a shuffling noise but Draco didn’t look up.

“That’s not to say,” Potter said way too loudly and too fast. Draco lifted his head to catch Potter turning back from glaring at Hermione. Their eyes met and Draco pursed his lips to try to get Potter to continue. Instead, he just stared at his lips. 

“That’s not to say,” Potter repeated, quieter this time, “that,” he trailed off.

“That…” Draco prompted. Potter's eyes lifted from his lips and then quickly glanced around the circle. Before Draco knew what was happening, Potter was shuffling over to him until they were face to face. Draco placed his bottle down to the side of him.

“That if there were more people,” Potter continued, settling on his knees and pulling Draco forward, away from the bed, by the shoulders, “I wouldn’t want to kiss you.”

“Oh,” Draco breathed.

“Oh,” Potter confirmed and moved his hands up from Draco’s shoulders to frame his face. “Can I?”

Draco didn’t answer he just pulled Harry down from the front of his shirt and pressed his lips, hard against his. He was sure there was a selection of reactions in the room, but, at that moment, all Draco could think about was pulling Harry as close to him as he could. It was everything he’d ever wanted and nothing he could’ve expected all in one. All those years of Draco wistfully thinking of Harry just pushing him up against the wall and kissing him like he was now. All those years of fighting when they could have been doing this. Draco groaned into Harry’s mouth at that thought and got rewarded with a little bit of tongue. When Harry pulled back, Draco followed for a second before stopping himself. He would, probably, follow this boy to the ends of the world, but he still had some sort of reputation.

There was a cough from behind them but Draco really couldn’t care less with Harry looking at him like that.

“Hi,” Draco said instead of acknowledging anything. Harry laughed for a second before pressing his lips back against Draco’s for a quick one. When he pulled pack, he moved his hands from the side of Draco’s face to trace his lips.

There was another cough from behind them and Draco looked around Harry to glare at whoever it was. Harry also turned with a sheepish smile on his face. They were all looking, as Draco predicted, with different levels of reactions.

“What?” Harry asked the room, “you nudged me on.”


End file.
